


Revenge for Another

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [40]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Vague Mentions of Past Abuse, vague mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Madara does not accept any sort of harm coming to his precious people - past, present, or future. That it happened well before he had any sort of pleasant feelings towards Tobirama does not matter.





	Revenge for Another

**Author's Note:**

> Very vague mentions of past abuse ahead. Also vague mentions of torture.

In a way, Madara had known for years that something had happened to his now husband. Not that Tobirama had ever been obvious about it, ever keen on hiding his hurts behind a barbed tongue and quick wit. But even well hidden scars left marks, and despite what his explosive temper might suggest Madara had a habit of listening to body language.

Having suspected it already didn’t make the sharp stab in his breast at the hoarse confession hurt any less. It only gave him a name to direct his fury towards, holding Tobirama close as the other did his best not to shake apart from wounds over a decade deep.

Madara bit back his temper, probably for the first time in his life. Hurling curses and burning everything in his path would not help Tobirama heal. Quite the opposite, considering how quickly the other would lock down if anyone reacted in any extreme over his emotions.

Instead, Madara plotted. His brother had a rather impressive web of spies at his disposal, and though it took some time to convince Izuna to track the man down without explaining why once he did it was a matter of months before Madara had a location.

Two weeks was all he could afford. It wouldn’t be nearly long enough to satisfy his need to take payment but it would have to do. The night before he left he held Tobirama close, fighting back the instinctual embarrassment as he whispered soft confessions of his own, opening his heart to leave no room for doubt of how much he loved the man nuzzling up in his arms.

He left before sunrise, longing for the weight of his armor as he went on the war path. It felt wrong somehow without the clear declaration but he needed to travel light, and a day later when he arrived in the small town at the outskirts of Fire Country he was grateful for it. Village life had affected his long-distance stamina more than he’d thought. No matter. He pushed that to the side as he meandered through the streets, a fading thought on training more frequently as he kept an ear on the conversations buzzing on around him.

By nightfall he had a face to the name, and a mad and gleeful grin at the terror on said face.

He never told him why. It wasn’t the worm’s information to have, no matter the garbled pleas to know. And when Madara’s two weeks were nearly up he found he wished for no more time, cutting a scream off short with a sick snap and ending the other’s excuse of a life.

Something else peace had affected then. He gave the body no funeral, leaving it to the forest animals as he made his way to a nearby stream, washing off most of the stink of the man’s final hours away in the cold water.

The journey home felt longer despite how quickly he ran. He didn’t bother with reporting to anyone, having signed off on the cover mission himself, entering his empty home and deciding a proper bath was in order before doing anything else.

When Tobirama came home Madara was already dressed to lounge, a dark yukata slipping loose on his shoulders while he sipped some tea, watching the way the plum trees swayed in their backyard as he stood in the kitchen. He welcomed the arms that encircled his waist, leaning back into the warm chest and feeling lighter already from the simple yet familiar gesture.

“Mission go well?”

He grunted, closing his eyes as Tobirama placed soft kisses on the back of his neck. Someday, he might tell his husband what he’d done. How he’d rid the world of the disgust that had hurt him. But that disgust had tainted far too much already and Madara wouldn’t let it taint this moment, turning to face his husband and press their lips together.

“Welcome home.” Something he heard near everyday but it meant more then than Madara could put to words. He didn’t bother trying, only pulled Tobirama back down to kiss the meaning to him, to let the peace bring them both fully into the moment and help it last for as long as it could.


End file.
